Date Night
by Lion warrior
Summary: It finally happened. After so long, so much try and fails. They were going on a date. A/N: I thought this deserved an entirely separate story.


Date Night

* * *

It finally came. They were praying. They were hoping. The whole village was trying to push these two into a relationship. Now, it finally happened. Po and Tigress were going on a date. The heavens... were... singing. "Take care, you two," Shifu said. "And don't stay out too late."

"We'll be fine, Master Shifu," Tigress said, easing her master's fears.

"Take care you two," Monkey teased. Mantis and Crane snickered, even though Viper scowled them. Tigress and Po were slightly embarrassed as they went down the mountain steps. Tigress could tell he was nervous.

"Po, are you okay?" Tigress asked.

"Oh, I'm fiddly fine," He stuttered. Po facepalmed himself realizing what he just said. Tigress smiled as she gripped his hand.

"I'm nervous as well. Don't worry about the others," Tigress said. Po smiled at her and relaxed a bit. "So, where are we going?" Then the panda's grin turned cheeky.

"You'll see, it's a surprise," Po said. He led Tigress out of the village, into the forest, and to a secret place surrounded by beautiful cherry blossoms and diverse plants and flowers. It was all surrounded by a beautiful clear lake. The sunset's light bounced off the reflection of the lake like a sparkling flame. Tigress's eyes widened. "Well, what do you think?" Po asked.

"Po, this is... this is absolutely wonderful," She said in a whispering voice of awe. "But where are-" Before she could continue, Po had produced a big bag of food. Tigress smiled. "You really do know how to surprise me."

"It's a gift," Po said confidently.

"Thanks, Po," Tigress said kissing him on the cheek. Po grinned goofily. He shook his head awake when Tigress called him to sit down in the meadow. He took out a big blanket and laid it down on the ground. "How did you find this?"

"I just...did," Po replied. "One day, I was just roaming through the woods and I found this place. I hope it's good enough for you."

"It's more than good enough. It's beautiful," Tigress said.

"I'm glad I could make you happy," Po smiled. They were silent for a while. "So... how's the food?"

"I don't know, I haven't eaten it yet," Tigress simply replied.

"Right," Po said nervously. "Sorry, I'm just really nervous," Po explained scratching the back of his head. "I just want everything to be perfect."

"It won't," Tigress plainly said. This worried Po a bit. "No one can be perfect Po. Especially with our occupation, it's really anyone's guess why bandits haven't jumped us yet. I don't want you to be nervous about not being perfect. Your best is good enough for me."

"What about my worst," Po joked.

"That may cause you to be single," Tigress smirked. Po nervously laughed. "Everything is great, Po. I'm glad you asked me on this date."

"Thanks for saying yes," Po breathed out. Tigress's eyes wandered down Po's body to his pants.

"Po, have you ever thought of getting new pants?" She asked. Po looked down at his pants and shrugged as he took another bite out of his food.

"It has come to mind but I really don't know who to go to get pants this big. Of course, now that my panda tribe has come into the village, I guess I'll find more tailors. WAaaait! Why are you looking at my pants?" Po asked.

"It's the only article of clothing on you," Tigress answered.

"Yes, but why were you looking at it," Po asked. Tigress just shrugged. They started eating for a while before any one of them talked. "How was it growing up in the Jade Palace?" Tigress stopped to look at him.

"Why do you ask that?"

"I was just wondering," Po explained. Tigress was silent for a while.

"It was okay, I guess. I don't... think it was much different from other people, except the training. I was trying so hard to be like Master Shifu at one time, but when I finally decided to just be myself, I grew stronger and much better at Kung Fu," Tigress explained. Po slightly nodded and continued eating. "What was it like growing up with Mr. Ping?" Po chuckled a bit as he swallowed his food.

"It was... interesting. For a while I didn't like pants," Po said.

"Did you not like shirts as well," Tigress asked.

"No, I just couldn't find one my size. The village doesn't really have that much in diversity, you understand," Po said. Tigress could understand that. Many of the clothing and things she had were imported from far away places. It was one of the advantages of living in the Jade Palace. In fact, many of the things the Furious five had couldn't really suit them so they had to get it from traveling merchants or custom makers. "But other than that, it was a little difficult raising me. There was a time where I had eaten everything in the house, nearly putting my father's shop out of business."

"That's a question I've been meaning to ask you. How did your father deal with your... appetite. I don't mean to be rude but-"

"No, I understand," Po interrupted, "I think it was because he was a cook that he was able to cook for me. That and if there were any leftovers, I would eat them, which saved my dad money by not wasting the food."

"Oh," Tigress murmured.

"There was one thing that my dad had to prepare for and that was my... habits," Po said shyly.

"What habits?"

"I... don't want to talk about it. My real dad told me that pandas get a little... weird when they grow into an adult. It's a little complicated."

"Weird how?" Tigress questioned.

"We just get a lot... bigger in a lot of places," Po nervously said. Deciding that Po was very uncomfortable with the subject, Tigress spoke about something else.

"Anyways, what made you decide to ask me on this date?" Tigress asked. Po shrugged.

"I guess I finally followed the signs you were giving me," Po smirked. Tigress looked away embarrassed.

"You... you noticed," Tigress said.

"Just a hint," Po smiled. Tigress laughed a bit, trying to get the nervousness out. "But I just didn't want to get my hopes up for something that may or may not be true."

"Well, on the bright side, you finally got the message," Tigress replied. Po smiled. They spent a bit of time eating. "I wonder what the others are going to ask when we get back home." Po laughed.

"I know exactly what Monkey is going to ask me," Po replied.

"What's that?"

"'Did you smash?'" Po smirked.

"What does that mean?" Tigress asked.

"I'll tell when we're around Monkey so you can take your fury out on him when I tell you," Po replied. Tigress was still confused but decided to play the patient game. "One thing I know they're going to ask is how was it. So, how is it going so far?"

"It's wonderful," Tigress smiled. "Everything is just... amazing, but why didn't we go over to your dad's?"

"Please, do you want to be pestered by an overexcited duck seeing his son on a date?" Po asked, rhetorically.

"Oh, so the overexcitement runs in the family?" Tigress smirked. Po frowned a bit at that but returned Tigress's smirk.

"Well played, Tigress. You got me there," Po said defeated.

"Well, I'm glad that we didn't go there anyways," Tigress said.

"Why?"

"Everyone knows where Mr. Ping's shop is and everyone would probably butt-in trying to figure out how the date was going. This way, we have our own privacy," Tigress explained.

"Yeah," Po agreed, eating the last piece of food.

"What is your father's real name?" Tigress asked. Po thought about it.

"I don't know. I never really asked. All I know him by is Mr. Ping. I've never heard anyone call him by any other name." They looked up to see the sunsetted behind the trees. Slowly, the stars came out and illuminated and reflected their light against the clear waters of the lake.

"One day, we have to come here when it's summer time. The water looks great," Tigress commented. Po silently nodded as he stared at the lake. "Is something wrong, Po?" Tigress asked.

"Huh? Oh no, it's nothing. I get a little 'spaced-out' whenever I come here to see the lake," Po explained. Tigress scooted over to Po's side and rested her head on his shoulder. Po smiled widely as he rested his hand on Tigress's side.

"It really is very peaceful here, compared to the Jade Palace," Tigress said.

"Do I hear a proposal to another date night," Po joked. Tigress chuckled a bit.

"Sure, how about next week?" Tigress suggested.

"I'm free that week," Po replied.

"Aren't you free every week?" Tigress sincerely asked.

"Hey, I have to at least 'look' busy," Po said. Tigress smiled as they both got up to head back home. As they got to the barracks, everyone was fast asleep. Po wished Tigress a goodnight.

"I really had a great evening, Po. Thanks for making it special," Tigress whispered.

"I'm glad you liked it," Po smiled confidently. Tigress kissed him on the cheek, causing him to make a goofy grin, which Tigress giggled at. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Po," Tigress smiled.

The next morning, Po was being bombarded with questions about the date by Viper and Monkey. Luckily, Mantis and Crane were out on a mission. Just then, Tigress came in. "Well, if it isn't the lady of honor herself," Monkey jested. Tigress rolled her eyes and sat down next to Po. "So Po-"

"Hold that question for a moment," Po said. "Tigress, I forgot to tell what Monkey means by 'smashing'." As Monkey paled, Po whispered it to Tigress, who got up and glared at Monkey.

"You asked him WHAT?" Tigress exclaimed. Monkey hightailed it out of the barracks. Tigress just calmly sat down.

"You're not going to go after him," Po asked.

"Why? He now fears me. That's all I need," Tigress grinned evilly.

"That's my Tigress," Viper smiled. "You two do make a cute couple, though." Both Tigress and Po blushed brightly.

 **The End**


End file.
